


How Did You Do That?

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, chess buddies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Logan and Janus have a friendly competition.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	How Did You Do That?

Logan glares at Janus’s triumphant grin. 

“How did you do that?” Logan is almost ready to pull out his hair, looking for where he went wrong.

“It looks like you've found yourself a new opponent, Mr. Holmes. Dare I saw a worthy one,” Janus gives another infuriating grin.

“Yes, but how did you do that!?” Logan stares at the board.

“What, this?” Janus moves a piece across the board. “Checkmate.”

Logan takes his glasses off and rubs them on his shirt for a much-needed polish. “I despise you.”   
“Lie,” Janus sings. “You love me.”

“Yes, dear. I suppose I do.”


End file.
